The present invention concerns a rescue and glider device to be used by parachutists, firemen, mountain climbers, roof layers or any other person who does work at great heights and thus is in danger of falling therefrom.
The invention further concerns a rescue and glider device of the kind which can be operated by another person to safely rescue an endangered person from great heights and lower that person to the ground.
The main difficulty for a person who operates at great heights and inadvertently falls therefrom is the fact that he may become panicky and therefore fail to be able to operate any of the known rescue appliances.
Furthermore, when a person is to be lowered from heights by any of the known rescue appliances, a complicated supporting mechanism including either a tripod or complicated tackle mechanism for supporting said appliance is required. These rescue appliances also require a schooled technician to operate them.
A still further drawback of the known rescue appliances is the fact that they require generally twice the length of rope or cable than the height scaled or at least an additional long safety cord.